


跨文化恋情

by FFForget



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFForget/pseuds/FFForget
Summary: 不用言辞达到的默契比通过讨论得出的理解更为珍贵。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, 杰西·麦克雷/岛田源氏, 麦源
Kudos: 1





	跨文化恋情

**Author's Note:**

> 有些人表面上在学跨文化管理，实际上代麦源已经代到昏迷了。  
> 非常无脑的甜饼 从开学拖到考试周 呜呜ooc请不要骂我……

“我爱你。”

小忍者每天都能得到小牛仔的告白和随之而来的一个亲亲。这让他相信自己是被坚定地爱着的。

但小牛仔就没这么走运啦。

机械忍者就像个呆子一样！小牛仔愤愤地想着，他的心是不是也被换成机器的啦？他连我爱你都不会说！

小牛仔感到委屈。

他在两人单独出任务的路上对小忍者说我爱你，小忍者赶紧捂住他的嘴叫他别立flag。

任务结束，在狭小的安全屋里等待返程飞机时，他对小忍者说我爱你，小忍者推开了他说没法清洗不想做。

因为写得乱七八糟的任务报告，被从办公室赶出来后，他对小忍者说我爱你，小忍者用平板敲了敲他的头警告我可不会帮你。

假期一起窝在宿舍里打游戏，被一套超级连招击毙后，他侧过头望着神采奕奕的小忍者说我爱你，小忍者晃了晃手中的手柄说我已经够手下留情啦。

做爱的时候，小牛仔亲吻小忍者的脖子，在他原本应是耳朵的位置一遍遍重复我爱你，小忍者忙着喘气顾不上回应。

小牛仔委屈极了。

“源氏，我们得谈谈。”麦克雷在开口之前想过很多遍了，我们的确需要谈谈。

他们的感情出现了大危机，原因就在于麦克雷没法确认源氏的心意。他的小情人，来自东方的忍者男孩，即使他们拥抱、接吻、做爱、相拥而眠，但麦克雷始终觉得，好像少些什么。

“怎么了，麦克雷？”源氏放下手中正擦拭的龙一文字，抬头看一本正经的搭档兼恋人。

“你应该知道我有多爱你，宝贝。”

源氏被严肃的氛围感染，盘腿端坐起来，“你这是……欠债了？犯法了？”

“这种事我做得还少吗。”

“你是想说结婚吗？兄长现阶段可能还无法祝福我们……”

“不，不是这个。我当然想要和你确认正式的、具有法律效应的关系。但不是这个，源氏。”

麦克雷突然觉得到了嘴边的话有些说不出口了，他们认识了十几年，他从来没有像现在一样，想着这些只有高中女学生才会在意的事情。

“那是什么？”源氏歪了歪脑袋，是麦克雷最受不了的那个角度。这让我们的好牛仔暂时愿意当为爱沉沦的女学生，“我只是想要你多爱我一些。”

源氏没想到是这样可爱的烦恼。他下意识用手背挡他那没戴面具的可爱的脸，还是没忍住笑了出来：“好啦，杰西，我当然会的。”

可你还是没说“那个”。麦克雷仍然不满意。

麦柯基已经把全部都给你了！你为什么没有回应！

麦柯基扭着屁股照镜子，是我不够好看吗？屁股没有之前翘啦？

麦柯基迈着小短腿去找它的小灵雀，灵雀落得有些高，麦柯基上不去。

不要总是离我这么远啊！麦柯基在下面汪汪叫，但一出口又变成了一贯的甜言蜜语。

灵雀被他逗笑了，扑棱着小翅膀下来亲昵地啄了啄麦柯基的耳朵，又立刻飞走了。

这样的事情太多了，麦柯基一直都搞不懂它的小灵雀到底是怎么想的。

“是有‘月色真美’这种说法，”他们的好医生这样安慰他，“可能是东方人太含蓄了，不愿意直接告诉你。”

那就拉他去看月亮，这是麦克雷能想到的最简单粗暴的办法。

直布罗陀的冬季夜晚不算寒冷，但牵着源氏金属手掌的麦克雷还是忍不住打了个寒颤。源氏悄悄把机体温度调高。

“如果安吉拉知道我们半夜不睡跑来天台抽烟，她一定会教训你的。”

她当然知道，麦克雷心想，这可是医生的主意。“如果我们在室内抽烟，可就不只她会教训我了。嘿甜心，为什么只有我？”

“因为我不过肺，那不叫抽烟，只是过过瘾。”

“如果安吉拉听到你这样说，一定会单独教训你了。”麦克雷掏出事先准备好的，那种低焦油、低尼古丁含量、源氏那脆弱的人造肺也能勉强接受的香烟，递给源氏，自己也叼了一根。

他用打火机帮源氏点燃，然后源氏拽住了他的手，笑着凑近。源氏比麦克雷矮不少，他得踮着脚，抬高脑袋，在没有辅助视觉系统的帮助下，在漆黑一片的夜里，用嘴唇小心翼翼地控制那根点燃的烟，让它把麦克雷嘴里的那根也点燃。

然后源氏飞快地逃离了。

“这感觉太好了……”麦克雷有点愣神，他爱死了源氏这些可爱又大胆的行为，而另一个当事人在一旁笑得像是刚刚学会抽烟的高中生。

源氏吸了一口烟，在口腔里停顿一下，再缓缓吐出。绿豆味道的烟，不像那些水果味的甜得刺鼻，也不像抹茶味的抽起来有点发苦。于是他回应：“还不错。”

麦克雷模仿他“不过肺”的吸烟法，跟他打趣：“如果这就是你说的不过肺，那我也从不过肺。*”

他们并排坐在天台边缘，绿豆味的烟雾很快就随着风消散在海面上。

麦克雷想说点什么，他转头去看源氏，烟尾随着半机器人的呼吸忽明忽暗，东方人棕色的眼睛里也闪烁着微弱的光，暖橘色的，给睫毛挂了一层雾。源氏安静地看着海面，麦克雷本想说点什么的。

“杰西，有些时候是不需要说出来的，”源氏察觉到麦克雷的尴尬，“不用言辞达到的默契比通过讨论得出的理解更为珍贵。”

源氏拿掉嘴里的烟，无奈地笑了：“好啦，安吉拉都告诉我了，真没想到你会这么在意。”他又凑上去在麦克雷嘴角亲了一下。绿豆味突然变浓许多，麦克雷猛吸了一口，烟灰顺着掉落下来。

他们接吻的时候，小牛仔显得比平时更急切，气短的小忍者被他亲得有些缺氧，轻轻推他，两人嘴唇刚刚分开，只能勉强说话，然后他听见了小忍者小声却坚定的“我爱你”。

————————————————

之后源氏机体检查时：  
安吉拉：麦克雷你这个兔崽子，源氏到底吸了多少你的二手烟？今天开始给我戒掉！！！

*抽烟是可以抽进肺里的，也可以只在嘴里过一圈然后吐出来，但是雪茄由于尼古丁之类的含量过高，抽雪茄的话，是只能不过肺直接吐掉。（我不吸烟 我不知道）

*虽然源氏心里有数，但他也没想到麦克雷会用偷偷抽烟这样的借口，赶巧碰上朔日带他赏月。


End file.
